playing mental doctor
by lala-licious
Summary: So, show me now what you have/Reason or instinct? Which will win?/Charm me with your excellent self-restraint/Even if what you really want is here all along. Aoi, Suzuna.


KWMS (c) Hiro Fujiwara; dedicated to RydenSteward, who wants an ending to Delusory...(I'm sorry for the even _worse_ ending! Spare my life!)

* * *

><p><strong>playing doctor<strong>

* * *

><p>Thin skin, a careless swipe and thin lines – scratches – form. From the thin cut, the wound bled. Red struggles to escape exposed skin, then promptly gave up – crystallising around the cut into a dark ruby. It was only when porcelain skin begin to itch, that the scratch was discovered.<p>

For Aoi, this is a common occurrence. Playing basketball as an after-school activity, getting chased about the school grounds, or even simple actions such as brushing stray hair away, they are opportunities for bruising fine skin.

Today, again, a scratch had formed. Today, however, the thin cut had refused to stop bleeding.

It was lunch period, _free_ period, and everyone was milling about this way and that. Unlike the busy bees that were his classmates, Aoi remained in his seat, desperately willing the bleeding to stop. Red continues to blossom on tissue, on his pale skin.

With his other hand, Aoi scrunched up the _useless_ piece of tissue, glaring acidly at the wound. _Why at the wrist?_ He wonders humourlessly, _So that I look like self-mutilating myself?_ Irrationally angry at the direction his thoughts went, the balled-up tissue went to cover bleeding red blood.

––

Whispers were exchanged –

"Did you see that? Aoi-chan is…"

"Wonder what made Aoi-chan cut his wrist…"

"…heart-break?"

"Must be that Suzuna-san from next door…"

"_…tell her._"

– and hurried footsteps leave the classroom.

––

Unconcealed hush fell over the classroom at the appearance of Suzuna. The brunette stands by the door frames, feet halfway in and halfway out – _reluctant_ to enter his class. Expression inscrutable, except for the fingers fisting her skirt, was the only indication that she was nervous.

Aoi sees this, and he directs a glower from (still bleeding) hand to the girl standing at the door. Aoi wants to flee, even going as far as to play with the thought of escaping through the back door – just to see her expression fall into pain. But he has a right to stay where he is; though he may dress in frocks and dresses, Aoi still has pride – he will remain seated.

Behind the brunette, cruel giggles resounded, "…the former President's sister sure is scary!" His classmates were far from done; "…doesn't feel although her poor boyfriend cuts himself!"

Aoi inhaled. Suzuna blanched.

The cerulean-eyed boy remained seated, eying Suzuna. _What will you do now?_ A challenge hidden in his eyes; these were games that Suzuna liked to play (eyes hiding a taunting challenge), only now – _now_, she does not have the upper hand.

The mood of the class was tense. Yet, they pulled off an unconcerned face (continued chattering, continued eating, continued laughing – _seemingly without a care_).

––

_"Settle this, Suzuna."_ Her sister had commanded her at Maid Latte days ago. _"Settle this."_

_How, Misaki nee-chan?_ Suzuna questions to empty air in distress. She has ran away from him, she has hid from him, she had avoided him. Now, she had been lured into _his_ class, and taunted to address _him_. _How?_ She desperately cries; she wants to run away.

With an ashen face, she turns away (_I don't want to see you, please!_). Only to be stopped, ruthlessly, by smiles that could be apologetic or impatient and bodies that blocked her exit.

––

The tension in the classroom keeps rising; higher, higher, and higher. Their façade of absent tension was dropped when Suzuna tried backing away. Deafening silence now reigned in the classroom; eyes were markedly on her petite figure.

Then the girl spoke.

"Hyou –Aoi, the infirmary, please."

Silent and firm. Promptly, the petite girl left the frames, and went towards the direction of the school's infirmary.

––

"Aoi-chan…you will go?"

"This is the Vice-president's order, isn't it?" _This is what you wanted, isn't it?_

"But–!"

––

Heavy and sombre – that was the mood in the infirmary. It fitted his current disposition; and Suzuna too, he was sure. White and silver was all he sees, plus a little splash of red from the first aid kit Suzuna is pulling out of the cot. She struggles, but he pretends not to see. Walking to the chair beside the cot, without stiffness, with his usual demeanour; as if _unaffected_, he sits.

There was only silence in the room while she works on his cut, save for the _tick-tock, tick-tock_ of the clock. Diligently, she attends to his injury. Attentively, she evades his cerulean eyes. It was only when she wound the strip of bandage about his wrist that she spoke.

"…I…"

Then he snapped –

"You _what_? _Lie_ that you love me? Say that it's better to stay as platonic friends? _What?_" In his angry outburst, he had her thin wrist in a tight, vice-like hold. The girl kneeled by the bed, head tilted away – determined not to meet his eyes. _Ah, so it is true._

"Aoi…what is wrong with being friends?" Quietly, the girl queries. From his anger, she seemed to have gain her strength and confidence back, for Suzuna was looking directly into his cerulean blue eyes.

––

_It was the wrong thing to say_, Suzuna realises as her own hazel eyes meet his cerulean ones. His grip on her own wrist tightens, and she was hauled upright.

"_This_ is why being friends is wrong," Aoi whispers in a dangerously low voice. Cerulean blue eyes flashed in passionate fury, clashing with seemingly serene hazel eyes, and then his lips met hers. _I love you, which is why. Staying friends hurts, that is why._

The kiss grew deeper, grew forceful, as Suzuna tried to push him away. Teeth gnawed on her lip, and she was pulled to rest on his chest, legs almost resting on the cot _he_ chose to sit. _Accept my feelings; love me, love me._

––

"Don't –" Suzuna was stiff, she was shocked – she was _frightened_ most of all. _I don't want to face my feelings._

Bottled emotions start to overflow and spill, Aoi continues to tease and taunt her with modest ministrations (_a tongue licking your collarbone, a hand sliding up your thigh, a breath tickling your sensitive ear_) as Suzuna struggles. _Accept my feelings; love me, love me._

––

_So, show me now what you have _  
><em>Reason or instinct? Which will win?<em>  
><em>Charm me with your excellent self-restraint<em>  
><em>Even if what you really want is here all along<em>

_Eh? Aa, Sou _by Hatsune Miku


End file.
